


Treat

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry has a vag, Desperation, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Implied Consent, Light Dom/sub, Mating Bites, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, Trans Barry Bluejeans, Vaginal Fingering, Wetting, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, because i'm a sucker for aftercare, because im projecting, because of projection, implied aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Barry holds it until Lup lets him go.~another Blupjeans piss fic :P
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> i was projecting really hard when writing this so Barry is a trans man (post-top surgery) who is fine with using "femme" terms for his genitalia. sorry if that makes anyone uncomfortable. Lup also has a vag because i have control over what i write and I don't vibe with her not physically transitioning.

Barry squirms, holding his crotch tightly, and presses his face into the pillows on the bed to hide his shame from the empty room. He had filled his bladder with the intent to offer Lup a treat when she gets home from a mission, but he could hardly think at this point. He lets out a groan, snatching up his stone of farspeech with his free hand.

The line rings for what feels like an eternity, but then Lup picks up.

“Hey, Bear,” she answers.

“Lup,” he says, then snaps his mouth shut to suppress a whine. 

“Yeah?” There’s some rattling from her end.

“Are you coming home soon?” He asks, his voice a little higher than he intends it.

“Deffo, I’m just cleaning up after some culty bastards.”

He bites his lip.

“You good, Bear?” she asks.

“Yeah, I’m go…” he trails off, squirming.

“Barry?”

“Gods, I’ve gotta piss,” he mutters, squeezing his thighs together. 

Lup snorts a laugh. “Having fun without me?”

“Waiting for you,” Barry admits, hiding his face in the sheets.

She gives a little hum. 

“Lup,” he says, not following up with anything.

“I’ll be home soon, babe,” she assures him.

“Good,” he answers, grinding on the heel of his palm. 

“In fact…” Lup trails off, and Barry jumps slightly as a tear opens in the middle of the room. Lup steps through, turning off her stone as she does.

She drops her cloak and it dissipates into smoke behind her. Barry would laugh at her dramatics if the situation were different, but as it stands he’s focused on pressing his legs together and tensing his muscles against the ever increasing urge to pee. He shifts so he’s sitting against the pillows.

Lup crawls across the bed towards him, her loose crop top giving him an easy view of her cleavage- which she is no doubt aware of. He doesn’t get much time to think about it before she kisses him deeply. He whines into her mouth, desperate not just to pee but also for her touch and  _ her. _

She pulls back slightly to look him up and down, assessing his body language. When she sees him grinding against the hand he’s using to hold himself she gives a wicked grin. 

“Eager, aren't cha, big boy?” she teases. 

“Lup,” he groans, clinging to her with his free hand.

She leans in and nips at his neck, refreshing the ever present mark there. “Gonna be good for me, big boy?”

His gaze jumps to meet hers for a second, then flickers across her body. “I gotta- Lup, I gotta go,” he says, a whine creeping into his tone. 

She trails a hand down his body, grinning at him. Lup lets her hand settle just above his, and he squirms, torn between moving his hand to let her touch him and keeping his grip on his crotch so he won’t leak. She kisses him, nipping at his lower lip, and gently pushes his hand out of the way, making the decision for him.

Barry tenses up to keep from leaking, but forces down the urge to press his thighs back together. Lup grins at him, leans in to kiss him again. A wave of stronger desperation hits him and he finds himself trembling, squirming against her hand, his eyes squeezed shut. 

“How much longer can you hold it, Bear?” Lup asks, pulling his attention back to her.

He pulls her closer, whining slightly. “Can’t- Lup-” he manages.

She slips her hand into his jeans, touching him more directly. He squirms under her touch, equally desperate and wanting. He knows she can feel exactly how tense he is, how badly he needs to go. He leans up and kisses her, and she runs her free hand through his messy hair, tugging lightly. 

Barry moans against her lips, presses his hips up against her hand. She moves her hand away for a second and he whines at the loss before he feels her fingers slip past the waistband of his boxers. He tenses as she brushes past his clit, burying his face in her shoulder.

“Good, babe?” Lup asks.

He nods into her shoulder quickly, still squirming.

“Can I get you to tell me out loud?”

He whines, kisses into her neck, nods again.

“Babe?”

“Please,” he croaks. 

She slips one finger into him, and he whimpers slightly, tensing up again. She pushes another finger into him, curling them forward. He keens, squirming and only managing to force her fingers deeper. 

“Shh, shh, you’re doing so good for me, big boy,” Lup says in a soothing tone. 

He yelps as she crooks her fingers inside him, forcing a small amount of urine out of him. She gently pulls her fingers back and forth, pressing forward slightly, and his yelp dissolves into a whine and then to a moan. He shifts his hips, an invitation to press deeper that she takes without hesitation. He grinds down on the heel of her palm, needier by the second, sucking a hickey into her neck.

Lup moves to kiss him again, nipping his lip when she pulls away. 

“Lup,” he whines.

She curls her fingers forward inside him and is rewarded with a gush of urine. Barry whines a little louder.

“You’ve been so good, Bear, I think you deserve a reward, hm?” she coos at him.

He meets her gaze.

“Go ahead and piss yourself for me, big boy,” she tells him, slipping her fingers out. 

He lets out a strangled sounding moan as he finally relaxes, urine quickly soaking through his jeans and underwear. He grabs for her, kissing her deeply and moaning into her mouth as he finally lets go. His stream lasts for an embarrassingly long time, and it soaks into the sheets that they’re definitely going to need to wash after this, and it's warm across his thighs and ass, and it's so, so, much, and it's so, so good. 

When it finally stops, he’s left panting, his head fuzzy from the pleasure. 

“That’s my boy,” Lup says, her tone full of praise that makes him preen. “What a  _ treat _ to come home to; my Barry all desperate and full like that, ready to wet himself to please me.”

As she praises him she shucks her leggings off, then her panties, and dips a finger into herself. He blinks, then surges forward to kiss her, starting with a deep kiss to her mouth, then trailing his way down her body. She catches on almost immediately, and moves to run her hands through his hair. He settles between her thighs, kissing right above her clit, then turning to suck a mark into her left leg, grinning when it makes her moan quietly.

“Fuck, Bear, you’re so good to me.”

He pushes his tongue into her, then starts sucking her clit. Barry loves this, loves that he can make her feel as good as she makes him feel, loves that she lets him, loves when he can turn a scene on a dime just by kissing her clit or lapping at her. Lup tugs at his hair and he moans against her, which makes her give a whine of pleasure. She presses him closer and he goes with it, eager to please. He pulls up a hand and slips two fingers inside her, making her moan again.

“Fuck, babe,” she groans, and he can recognize it so easily, hear it in her voice that she’s about to come.

He fucks his fingers into her a little bit harder, and  _ there it is,  _ that makes her come.

She holds him there for a few moments before relaxing, letting him go. 

He looks up at her, smiling gently. She smiles back. 

“C’mon, let's get you cleaned up, Bear.”


End file.
